The invention is related to the general field of roof construction systems. Particularly, the invention relates to hurricane and earthquake resistant building structures.
It has been known in the field of building construction to use metal ties to attach walls and floors to the building foundation in order to hold the building structure stable during hurricanes and/or earthquakes. Such reinforcements are typically formed of metal strapping material which includes pre-punched holes used for fastening the straps to the foundation and the structure located above. Construction systems intended for hurricane prone or earthquake zones typically require that these metal ties be used in order to connect all of the frame components to the foundation. It is also known to use such metal strapping reinforcements to tie the bottoms of the roof rafters to the tops of the walls. However, currently there is no system which includes tying in the roof ridge, particularly in applications where a ridge vent is located along the roof ridge resulting in a space or gap between the plywood sheathing located on the rafters and the ridge beam.